Tutor Me Please
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Stiles should really learn to be assertive when it comes to the things he wants. But what's the bother if he feels like he doesn't deserve them. He's in college, that should make him more confident right? At least he thinks it is.
1. Chapter 1

Stile's rolled onto his stomach hurrying for his ringing phone, trying to turn it off before pissing off his sleeping roommate.

"Hello?" Stiles whispered into the phone.

"Dude why are you whispering?" Scott said mocking Stiles tone. Stiles rolled his eyes as he sat up in bed.

"What do you want Scott?" Stiles could practically hear the grin on the teen's face as silence took over.

"No." Stiles said, shaking his head in the process.

"C'mon Stiles! Its a party so you guys wont be alone, though I'm sure you want to be." Scott snickered at the end. Stiles couldn't help but smile a little despite his frustration.

"You know... I just got off the phone with him and he said he wasn't planning on going if you weren't." Scott drawled out into the phone. Stiles felt his heart stutter.

"Liar." Stiles said, trying to keep his voice in check.

"No I'm not! Swear to god! He said he wasn't gonna go unless you went and... never mind." Scott said quickly. Stiles raised an eyebrow pointedly even though Scott couldn't see it.

"And what?" Stiles said leaning forward in anticipation.

"I shouldn't..."

"But you should."

"I don't kn-"

"Stop bullshitting and tell me!" Stiles whined loudly.

"Stilinski!" A pillow went flying at Stiles head, some of the feathers fluttering out on impact. Stiles turned around as he rubbed his head, saying sorry to a pissed off looking roommate.

"Uh.. I got to go... But this discussion isn't over! Meet at our usual place after Folklore okay?" Stiles whispered into the phone.

"Gotcha. Bye...Stilinski." Scott said before hanging up. Stiles felt himself heat up in the face with embarrassment.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Jackson shouted as he sat next to Stiles, shaking a piece of paper in the air.

"What?" Stiles asked lazily as he looked around in search of Scott.

"That damn teacher gave me a C- on my report because my paper had hole punches." Jackson fumed glaring at the paper as if to burn it with his eyes.

"Who do you have?" Stiles asked turning to Jackson.

"Mrs. Derby for Consumers." Jackson hissed. Stiles was gonna say something but quickly diverted his attention to Scott who was holding hands with Allison as he greeted Stiles.

"Hi Jackson, Stiles." Allison said, before moving to sit next to Scott. Stiles waved t her before turning his attention to Scott giving him a pointed look, but to his dismay Scott wasn't even paying attention. Just then Lydia came walking up with Danny and Issac. Lydia gave a kiss to Jackson's forehead before sitting next to him while Danny and Issac sat together.

"Hey where's Erica and Boyd?" Allison asked.

"They went to go study in the library. Big test coming up." Lydia said, playing with Jackson's hair. Stiles was growing impatient with each passing moment as Scott continued conversation oblivious to Stiles attempts of getting his attention.

"Hey Scott can I talk to you?" Stiles finally said, not even bothering to try to be subtle about it. Scott nodded before standing up and motioning Stiles to do the same. Walking over to an isolated bench, they both sat down.

"Okay. Now tell me. What were you going to tell me last night?" Stile asked eagerly. Scott shook his head before looking off somewhere.

"I can't tell you. He told me not to." Scot replied still not looking at Stiles. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.

"But you said you would."

"Well things kinda changed." Scott said, an edge to his voice.

"Scott what are you looking at?" Stiles said, looking in the direction Scott was looking. Stiles felt his eyes grow wide and his heart jump as he watched what it was Scott was looking at, making it way over to them.

"Stiles, don't get mad, but I might've told him that you needed a tutor. And well, he might've volunteered." Scott whispered to Stiles.

"What? I don't need a tutor! And if I did it can't be him!" Stiles harshly whispered back. "You're soo dead." Stiles added before completely going silent when the person arrived. Scott stood up, pulling Stiles up with him before greeting they guy before them.

"Hey, Derek." Scott said, giving him a fist bump.

"Hey." Derek said to Scott before turning to Stiles with the most sexiest smile Stiles has ever seen.

"Hey Stiles."

"Hi." Stiles said trying to act normal.

"Well I got to go." Scott said, leaving before Stiles had a chance to protest.

"Well should we get going?" Derek asked with a lop sided grin that Stiles could stare at all day.

"Uh sure.." Stiles said, nimbly following Derek to the library.

* * *

Going into the library, Stiles sat down at his usual table by the window, Derek following him. Stiles silently watched as Derek got three medium sized books and a notebook out of his satchel before looking at Stiles expectantly, but all Stiles could do was notice how Derek's muscular arms flexed with every movement.

"Stiles?"

"Huh?" Stiles asked quickly, mouth hanging slightly open as he began to lose himself in Derek's perfectly chiseled face.

"You need a pencil and paper to take notes." Derek said with a smirk. Stiles hesitantly broke his gaze from Derek to get out needed material from his bag.

"Okay, So you need help on what exactly?" Derek asked opening up a text book for Stiles Latin course.

"You take that class too?" Stiles asked, watching as the young man flipped through the place.

"Don't sound soo surprised." Derek said with a smile. Stiles shook his head as he found himself seeing his perfect fantasy man became even more perfect and a whole lot realer.

"I'm not...I'm just.. surprised." Stiles said, realizing that he really was. Derek rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the book, turning it a little to show Stiles.

"Alright do you know what your essay is gonna be on?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles with his forest green eyes.

"Y-yeah... uhm _De Thesauro et Fure Astuto_...?" Stiles said, not really sure if he said it right.

"You got it right. The Clever Thief... What do you know about it so far?" Derek asked flipping around in the book.

"Not much, just picked it cause my teacher mentioned it once." Stiles lied, he knew everything about the tale,but he wasn't willing to ruin time with Derek in favor of not doing pointless research over again. Derek gave him a blank stare, obviously disbelieving of Stiles tall-tale.

"Ok...let's go look for some books then." Derek said with a sigh before getting up, Stiles doing the same. Stiles worked on one side of an aisle as Derek worked the other, neither talking as they did so. Stiles wanted to punch himself in the face after five minuets of debating whether to say something, but everytime he opened his mouth he only shut it again.

"Hey, I think we got enough books, and it's almost time for my next class." Derek whispered, wary of the librarian walking by them. Stiles nodded following Derek back to the table.

"Okay, I'll read half and you do the same, and when we meet back up Wednesday you can exchange info." Derek said picking up some books.

"Actually, that's alright. I don't want you to have to waste time reading something you wont get a grade for." Stiles said, grabbing the books from Derek's hold, feeling guilty.

"No. It's fine, I got nothing better to do, I swear." Derek insisted grabbing the books back from Stiles.

"Really, I would prefer to do it on my own, you're doing enough just by tutoring me." Stiles shot back, once again grabbing the books, but this time Derek held on. They both stared at eachother, books between them as they stood there.

"You're really stubborn." Derek huffed releasing the books.

"One of my many assets." Stiles said sarcastically, both of them walking to the check out counter. The librarian took the books as well as Stiles card before stamping each book, glaring at Stiles as if to say 'You're dead if you even ruin these books'. Stiles gave her a sweet smile as he took the books, stuffing them into his bookbag.

* * *

"What class do you have next?" Derek asked as they walked down the hall.

"Forensics with Mrs. Leto." Stiles cringed, the thought of having to sit through that class disturbing. Stiles was startled by the outburst of laughter coming from Derek.

"I had her last semester. Did she tell you the story about her and her ex-husbands trip to Hawaii?" Derek asked, a smile on his face, that took Stiles breath away.

"She told the first day of school, I almost died of laughter at the way her left eye started to drift off to the floor." Stiles said laughing at the memory.

"We called it Dead Eye Syndrome." Stiles chuckled with Derek as they both rounded a corner, even though Stiles class was in the other direction.

"What class do you have?" Stiles asked, when things got quiet.

"I have zoology with Mr. Bomgardner." Derek said flatly."You really start to hate your teachers by the time you get into college." Derek added with a sigh. Stiles smiled at that, nodding his head in agreement before turning his attention to his buzzing phone.

**Where r u?- Scott **

**Be there soon- Stiles**

Stiles looked up to see Derek looking back with a faint smile.

"See ya later Stiles." He said with a wave before walking off, leaving Stiles once again amazed as to how perfect Derek really was. Looking at the time Stiles groaned as he started running to his last class of the day, already five minuets late. But five extra minuets with Derek Hale was definitely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles rolled his eyes when he saw Scott running up to him with the goofiest grin Stiles has ever seen. Scott gave him a shoulder bump as they walked down the hall together, the brunette looking expectantly at Stiles.

"Soo how was tutoring?" Scott asked, trying to look innocent. Stiles huffed a blissful sigh as he remembered those muscles.

"It was great." Stiles said, being vague just to piss Scott off.

"Great? Did you spaz? Say something stupid? Do something stupid?" Scott asked, curious as hell. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, a little offended.

"Really? You can only think the worst huh?" Stiles said, mocking a hurt expression. Scott rolled his eyes getting frustrated with every passing moment that Stiles didn't just tell him.

"Stiles, you're nothing but bad outcomes. Now just tell me!" Scott whined at the end.

"Alright, it was perfect. Dude, you should've saw his smile, it was like staring at a sunset but better. And those muscles, oh my god!-"

"Hey now don't have an orgasm Stiles, we're still at school, dude." Scott interrupted face scrunched up as if to say 'I can only handle soo much.'

"Well, surprisingly I didn't freak out like I usually do, and so far I can't find a single reason not to marry him."

"Yeah I bet." Scott said with a chuckle. Stiles was too busy in his day dream to even bother to find out what Scott meant by that.

* * *

Walking into the parking lot after splitting up with Scott, Stiles dragged out his keys, heading to his beautiful Jeep. His trusty metal. But as he sat there trying to get it to start, he began to revise his relationship with it.

"C'mon, I got to get home. And you're the only one who can do it. So please start!" Stiles begged, desperately trying to get hi Jeep to start. After the hundredth failed attempt, Stiles rested his head on the steering wheel giving up. A knock came at his window startling Stiles, and causing himself to hit his knee hard on the steering wheel.

"Son of a..." Stiles mumbled as he held his knee.

"Are you okay?" Someone shouted outside the window.

"I'm fine, just fucking...Derek?" Stiles said, looking up to see that Derek was standing by his car, looking a little worried but more and more amused by each passing second.

"N-not fucking you! Because that would be weird... not like I'm against that kind of thing but like it would be weird of me to be fucking someone who is standing outside of the car at the time...you know what? Imma shutup now." Stiles said, his face red with embarrassment as he climbed out of the car. Derek smiled at Stiles, shaking his head as he fought the urge to laugh.

"You having car trouble?" Derek asked pointing to Stiles Jeep. Stiles nodded, giving his Jeep a resentful look before turning back to Derek.

"Alright, I'll give you a ride then." He said, with a smile before walking away, Stiles following closely behind.

"This is your car?" Stiles said amazed as he watched Derek walk over to a black comaro.

"You like?" Derek asked with smug smile. Stiles nodded his head, mouth a little open as he watched a sexy man climb into a sexy car.

"You coming?" Derek asked, sticking his head out the window, as the engine revved to life. Stiles rushed to the other side, not helping but to enjoy he luxury seat.

* * *

"There is no way Captain America could beat Loki in a swimsuit contest." Derek protested, making a left onto a familiar piece of road. Stiles simply shook his head not willing to hear it.

"Dude, Captain America is like, way hotter than Loki, so the odds of Loki beating Captain America is 0 out of 1000." Stiles said. How they even got to this point Stiles couldn't remember for the life of them. One moment their they're talking about The Avengers and the next, this.

"Still Loki." Derek said determinedly. Stiles rolled his eyes, a sadness filling him when they drove up to his complex.

"You live here?" Derek said, a with a hint of hopefulness. Why was he hopeful? That Stiles would say yes and give Derek the satisfaction of getting out of the car.

"Yeah. This is my place." Stiles repeated hand on the door handle.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Derek asked as Stiles opened the car door. Stiles turned to give Derek a questioning look.

"I thought tutoring was Wednesday." Stiles said, eyebrow raised. Derek shrugged looking as casual as ever as he looked at Stiles with a sly smile.

"We don't have to have tutoring to hangout do we?" Derek asked, staring intently at Stiles.

"We don't." Stiles said, unable to help the smile on his lips.

"That's good." Derek said, smile getting wider. "See you. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Stiles confirmed before getting out of the car, watching as Derek drove away. Stiles found himself smiling the whole way to his apartment. Unlocking the door, Stiles' nose was assaulted by the strong scent of candles and soap. A frown replaced Stiles' smile as he noticed the hundreds of candles and soaps sitting on the kitchen counter, his roommate sitting behind the pile.

Stiles simply sighed before sitting down and helping his roommate pack the items into boxes.

"Tell me again why your mom, from Poland, keeps sending you soap and candles?" Stiles asked as he stuck a bright green soap box into a box.

"Because, she has this strong belief that America is a dirty and smelly place, and she wants to make sure I don't smell or look just as bad." He replied with tired sigh. Stiles rolled his eyes at that. Tonight was gonna be long night for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles made his way over to where Scott and Isaac were, joining them as they all waited for the professor to arrive. Scott scrunched up his face as well as Isaac as they stared at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked, giving them both worried glances.

"You reek of perfume dude." Scott said, scooting away from Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes at them. Just then, the professor came in, looking pissed as hell. Meaning, that the whole class was doomed.

* * *

Stiles found himself startled to a stop at the sight of Derek sitting with his friends in their usual place for lunch. Stiles didn't take him seriously when he said that he'd see him today. Walking a little slower, Stiles came up to the table with a wave and smile.

"Hey guys." Stiles greeted taking a seat next to Derek, not because he wanted to, but because that was the only available spot.

"Uhm.. Stiles?" Derek said, a smile on his face that had Stiles blushing.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek so hard, he wasn't aware of how closely the whole group was watching.

"You smell very fragrant." Derek drawled, an amused expression on his face. Stiles rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Being around soap can do that to you." Stiles breathed. "Don't ask." Stiles added with a shake of his head, seeing the questioning looks.

"And on another note, I found the perfect dress for you Allison." Lydia said, effectively changing the subject as every male in the group groaned as the girls started to coo over dresses and shoes.

"Anyone watch the football game last night?" Jackson asked quickly, obviously tying not to be subjected to girl talk. Stiles smirked at the vacant stares Jackson got in response.

"Why? Why do I bother?" Jackson asked in a defeated voice. Derek let out a chuckle, obviously amused by it all.

"Stiles?" Lydia called, a creepy smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Stiles drawled warily.

"You and Derek are going shopping with us." Lydia instructed before going back to her conversation. Stiles threw his hands up in disbelief, turning to look at Derek.

"Do you see what I go through?" Stiles asked exasperatedly.

"I do. Is she always like that?" Derek asked, smirking at Stiles.

"Oh no, you caught her on a good day." Scott interjected before lowering his head in pain from Lydia hitting him upside the head.

* * *

Stiles and Derek ended up walking together again after lunch, even though their classes were in opposite directions.

"You have some pretty interesting friends." Derek chuckled. Stiles smiled warmly, looking at the stone tiled floor.

"I know... They put me to shame." Stiles sighed. Derek smiled at that. It fell silent after that, but a comfortable silence as Derek moved closer, shoulder to shoulder with Stiles as the hallway got crowded. That did funny things to to Stiles.

"I wonder where Mrs. Leto's eye will go today." Stiles breathed as they made it to his class. Derek let out a laugh, that Stiles wanted to listen to all day.

"I'm sure her other eye is wondering the same thing." Derek chuckled. Stiles let out a laugh, smiling brightly at Derek who smiled back.

"I guess I should go learn something." Stiles drawled. "Bye."

"Bye, Stiles." Derek said before turning and walking away. Stiles most definitely did not watch him leave.

* * *

Stiles made his way to Scott after school to catch a ride, seeing how his jeep was in the shop.

"Hey Stiles. Enjoyed your Derek?" Scott asked with a smirk as he leaned against his car, Stiles walking up to him.

"Yeah, enjoy your 14 oz. Bottle of shutup?" Stiles retorted, sticking his tongue out at Scott. Scott rolled his eyes, moving to get into the car.

"Shutup and get in the car." Scott said with a smile.

* * *

"So how far did you get?" Derek asked as him and Stiles sat by the window in the library. Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"So far, I've translated the story to english to understand better, but I don't understand what they are talking about." Stiles lied, he knew damn well what they were talking about. Stiles didn't notice the way the corner of Derek's mouth twitched upwards.

"Alright. I'll help you understand." Derek said, opening up a book.

* * *

"Okay, okay you would buy a condom balloon?" Derek asked, trying to keep from laughing as he watched Stiles nod his head.

"I'm not playing! If I bought a rock for a pet, why not a condom balloon." Stiles said. They were definitely not going to get anything done at this rate.

"You are so weird, Stiles." Derek breathed.

"You love it." Stiles joked, winking at Derek playfully. Oh god, was he flirting? Stiles was so gonna strangle himself for that.

"That makes me just as weird then." Derek said back with a sly smile. Stiles couldn't help but stare at Derek a little,mouth slightly opened. He did not just flirt back. It was a miracle that Derek even acknowledged him, but being flirted at by Derek Hale was a tripped up dream.

"We should probably start getting packed, lunch will be over soon." Derek said, Stiles realizing he totally made things weird with his silent stare.

"Y-yeah." Stiles grabbed his things, shoving them into his bag before getting up, following Derek out the door.

"So you excited about the fashion intervention Lydia has going for us?" Derek asked, a smile on his face.

"Strangely yes. I just can't wait to buy all the plaid in the store just to piss her off." Stiles said with a sigh. Derek chuckled at that, walking towards the parking lot.

"Where you going?" Stiles asked, faintly sure that they still had classes.

"It's spring break, classes end early." Derek said. Stiles stood there with an 'oh' expression.

"I knew that." Stiles said with a shrug.

"Sure you did." Derek smiled. "Don't forget the party is next Saturday." Derek added, waving goodbye. Stiles waved back. There goes his sex god.

* * *

"Why? Why did I think rooming with a hippie was smart?" Stiles breathed, walking into his apartment to see his roommate lying on the floor, guys Stiles never seen lying with him, their shirts off due to the immense heat in the room.

"I'm not a hippie!" Stiles' roommate retorted with a glare.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Stiles asked, ignoring him as he moved to turn on the air.

"A/C is broken." That statement made Stiles cringe. Giving out an exhausted sigh, Stiles moved to go into his room, closing the door behind him as he moved to open the window. Stiles felt himself relax as a cool breeze made it's way pass him.

After a good hour in his room, Stiles found himself splayed out on his floor, shirt off, reading a random book when he felt his phone buzz. Stiles took out his phone seeing that Scott texted him.

**Scott: Come over, Halo time.**

**Stiles: Does your A/C work?**

Stiles texted back. Getting a yes in response, Stiles threw on a shirt and shoes, preparing to walk over to Scott's. They didn't live that far apart. Even if they did, Stiles would've walked anyway just to get out of this damn hot apartment.

* * *

Stiles didn't mean to spend the night at Scott's. It was Scott's fault for having such a comfortable couch. It was also his fault for making Stiles late for work. Though, flipping burgers at a burger joint wasn't any major job to Stiles.

Speaking of burgers, Stiles stood there over the stove, watching the patties sizzle, as he waited for the timer to go off, signaling that the pizzas were done baking. Oh yeah, Stiles works at Marty's Place. A place where burgers and pizzas are served.

After a long frustrating day of waiting forever, for people to make their orders and people piling in right around closing time, Stiles cleaned up the counter, waiting for a couple to finish eating so he could go home. Dread and anger filled Stiles as he heard the all too familiar jingle of the front door opening, signaling another customer. He really wished they could lock the door at closing time, but of course the money grubbing boss has different thoughts about that.

Turning around, Stiles was prepared to yell at the inconsiderate bastard who wanted to keep him here all night, but faltered as he saw who it was. Stiles quickly ducked down behind the counter from Derek, praying he didn't notice him. There was now way Derek was going to see him in his bright orange and green uniform.

What the hell was he doing, he looked like an idiot sitting on the floor. Slowly standing up, Stiles peaked over the counter, face bright red when he saw Derek staring at him with a confused yet amused look.

"I didn't know you worked here Stiles." Derek said observing the neon outfit Stiles was currently wearing.

"Yeah.. I-it's just temporary." Stiles said, buzzing with embarrassment. Derek nodded his head looking intently at Stiles. The sound of the door opening caught Stiles attention, seeing the couple finally leaving. Stiles panicked realizing they were utterly alone.

"Uhm.. What can I get you?" Derek paused, looking at his phone before looking at Stiles.

"Iced sweet tea, medium please." Stiles quirked an eyebrow before moving to open up the register.

"That'll be 1.50." Stiles said, Derek already handing him the money. Getting Derek's drink, Stiles gave him a smile, the question of why he would come all the way out here for a drink, being pushed to the back of his head.

"Enjoy and have a nice day." Stiles blurted. He couldn't help it, it was a line that he said so many times it just came out naturally. Derek smirked at him through his straw. God, who knew how sexy he could look drinking tea from a straw.

After Derek finally left, Stiles found himself breathing more easily. After making sure everything was in place, Stiles untied his apron, before walking outside and locking up. It was pretty dark tonight but the air was warm as it brushed against Stiles skin. Stiles prepared to do his three block walk, meeting up with Scott in front of the Dollar General as they always did since Stiles' jeep went to the shop, because Stiles liked to walk for a little while after work. But as he slipped on his red jacket, he saw Derek leaning against his car, sweet tea in hand as he smiled at Stiles.

"Want a ride?" Derek asked, standing up straight. Stiles nodded his head, returning the smile as he walked over.

Sitting in a comfortable car, Stiles texted Scott, letting him know not to bother coming to get him before pocketing his phone.

Stiles isn't really sure how they got to the topic of what their type was, but he wish they hadn't, he really did.

"So? You have to have a type Stiles. Even I have a type." Stiles shook his head, a shy smile on his face.

"Fine I'll tell you. If you tell me yours first." Stiles finally said, looking at Derek, who huffed a sigh before putting on his thinking face. His really sexy thinking face with the way he bit his bottom lip. Stiles couldn't help but stare.

"Alright. They have to be smart." Stiles was smart. "Funny." Stiles was funny. "Good looking." Stiles wasn't sure about that, it was still a topic to debate for later times, crap he wasn't listening to Derek. "Oh, she definitely knows how to cook." Stiles knows how to- what? Did he seriously say 'she'? Stiles had to have heard wrong.

"What about you? Stiles?"

"Huh?" Stiles asked absently in deep thought. He has a crush on a straight guy? Derek frowned, looking concernedly at Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Stiles nodded his head absently, looking out the window.

"Sti-"

"I'm fine." Stiles didn't mean for it to come out so cold but it did and he couldn't take it back. It really sucked that Stiles was in like with a guy who was freaking straight, his hopes crushed. He could feel Derek stare at him intently as they made a slow stop in front of Stiles' place.

"Thanks for the ride." Stiles rushed, getting out of the car and not looking back once as he made his way up to his apartment.

"Stiles!" Stiles' roommate cheered as the distressed boy made his way pass the living room.

"Not now." Stiles snapped, locking himself in his room.

* * *

**I Know! It's kind of a crappy chapter but i couldn't come up with anything else!**

**My mind is completely blank so if you have any ideas on the next chapter please let me know! **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles ignored his buzzing phone for three days, in favor of moping in his room. He didn't answer the front door, knowing it was Scott on the other side and frankly Stiles didn't want to deal with him right now.

Stiles only left his apartment when it came time to picking up his Jeep from the shop. Stiles found himself able to look at the text messages he got while waiting for his vehicle.

**Scott: Wats up?**

**Scott: Stiles?**

**Scott: Wat happened?**

**Scott: I'm coming over.**

**Scott: Please**

Stiles stopped, scrolling through Scott's messages, feeling the guilt set in. He was faintly sure, that he was going to have a pissed off Scott. That thought was pushed to the back of his mind when he noticed that Derek texted him a few times as well.

**Derek: Stiles u ok?**

**Derek: Are you mad at me?**

**Derek: I'm sorry for whatever I did.**

**Derek: Please call me. **

Pocketing his phone, Stiles followed a greasy mechanic to the garage, where he was met with his jeep. He most certainly did not pet the hood, or kiss the steering wheel before driving out of the auto shop.

Stiles really wasn't planning on going anywhere but back home, but after reading those texts he couldn't help but make a detour.

* * *

"Stiles!" Scott chirped, hugging the brunette standing in his doorway. Stiles hugged back awkwardly before being ushered into the apartment.

"Dude, where have you been? I've been texting and calling. Are you alright? Did something happen?" Scott rushed, giving Stiles hardly enough time to answer any of his questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed to do some thinking." Stiles mumbled, taking a seat on the sofa. Scot tilted his head, a gesture that Stiles would comment on with various canine jokes. Sadly, no canine jokes today.

Stiles took a deep breath, before looking seriously at Scott.

"Derek's straight." Stiles watched as Scott face shifted slowly from, concern to confusion and then to amusement.

"You... Stiles, you've been MIA for the last thee days because you think Derek is straight?" Scott said slowly, with a grin, trying hard to not laugh. Stiles frowned, mad that Scott was finding this funny.

"He is straight!" Stiles said angrily, punching Scott forcefully in the arm.

"Ouch! Ok!" Scott whined, moving away from an abusive Stiles.

"So you're saying Derek all of a sudden just said, 'I'm Straight'?" Stiles paused, brows furrowed.

"Of course not. He implied it though."

"What he say?" Stiles paused for a second, trying to remember.

"We were talking about what out type was and he said 'She knows how to cook'."

"She knows how to cook?" Scott repeated questioningly. Stiles nodded his head slowly, the room filling with silence as Scott sat there with a thoughtful expression.

"Were you listening?" Scott asked suddenly, looking expectantly at Stiles. Stiles looked at Scott like he was a retarded, cause really that question was so stupid.

"Of course I was!"

"Are you sure?" Scott asked doubtfully.

"I- I might've.. zoned out a little.." Stiles admitted, but that didn't mean anything as far as he was concerned. Derek is straight, and Stiles had a crush on said straight guy.

"Well then maybe you heard wrong." Scott said. Stiles stared at Scott. Really stared because Scott deserved it after saying something like that.

"We were talking about our types. What else could he have possibly said to suggest that he may not be straight after all."

"I don't know.." Scott trailed, eyebrows creased. Stiles sighed heavily before standing.

"I'm leaving then." Stiles said, already heading for the door.

"Uhm... okay, but you might wanna call Lyd. She's pretty pissed at you." Scott said slowly as he walked Stiles to the door. Stile paused, confused.

"Why?" Scott looked shocked. As if Stiles had grown two heads.

"You stood her up dude." Stiles took a moment to think, the light blub flickering on as realization followed by dread came to Stiles. He forgot about the whole fashion, diva thingy Lydia had going for him.

"Shit." Stiles mumbled as he fumbled for his phone, leaving Scott's place without saying goodbye.

"You better have good reason as to why you were a no show yesterday!" Lydia said angrily into the phone, leaving Stiles with little hope of mercy.

"Save it. You'll explain when you get your tight ass over here at the mall." Stiles furrowed his brows at that.

"Now? Why?" Stiles asked disbelievingly.

"Yes now! We had to reschedule because of you." Lydia rushed, hissed. Lydia hung up before Stiles could say anything else. With a sigh, Stiles got in his jeep heading for the mall.

* * *

Stiles felt his chest tighten as he watched Lydia walk over angrily. But sadly, it wasn't Lydia who made his chest unbearably tight as anticipation ran through his veins. It was the sight of Derek, laughing at something that Allison had said as they sat at one of the food court tables a few feet away. Stiles wanted to turn and run from that captivating smile. But it was too late as Lydia linked their arms, ushering towards the two.

"Stiles!" Allison said from her seat, smiling at Stiles. He gave her a wave and smile, keeping his focus on her as he tried to ignore Derek, who was probably looking at him now.

"Sit." Lydia commanded, pushing Stiles into a seat next to Derek. Stiles refused to look at Derek, but that only lasted for five seconds when a rough, husky voice sounded next to him.

"Hey Stiles." Stiles turned to look at a smiling Derek.

"Hi." Stiles replied as confusion gnawed at his brain. Why was he smiling? Shouldn't he be angry? Stiles thought, perplexed by the taller man's actions.

"So why did you stand us up?" Lydia got right to the point, something Stiles kind of admired despite how it was being used against him.

"Uhm.. I actually forgot." Stiles admitted, looking at Lydia, who looked agitated.

"That doesn't surprise me." Lydia and Allison said in unison. Derek chuckled at that, Stiles rolling is eyes.

"What? I remember stuff all the-"

"I'm going to stop you right there before you not only lie to yourself, but us." Lydia said, grabbing her purse.

"C'mon. We have some shopping to do." With a sigh Stiles got up following after Allison and Lydia who were whispering to eachother. Stiles tried so hard to listen in, cause he's nosy like that, that he kind of forgot Derek was here till a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Stiles felt his chest tighten even more at the contact as he looked up at Derek.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of them" Derek whispered, moving closer to Stiles so he could hear. "But, did I do something? Did I upset you?" Derek ask worriedly.

Stiles isn't sure what to say or do, but he settles on a head shake, eyes looking at the cream tiled marble floor.

"Then why didn't you reply to any of my text?" Stiles could practically hear the hurt on his face, making Stiles even more guilty. Why can't you just be mad? Stiles thinks, finding it to be much easier if Derek would just yell at him or something so he won't have to feel so bad.

"I just needed to.. I don't know?" Stiles breathed, just then a hand cupped his chin, forcing him to look up and into Derek's forest green eyes. Stiles wanted to cry at the beautiful sight that was Derek, straight, not gay or even bi, Derek Hale.

"Stiles. I'm sorry." Derek said it so sincerely that Stiles almost felt like Derek knew what he was saying sorry for.

"Why?" Stiles asked. Derek looked at Stiles for the longest time, as if debating something.

"Can you hurry up?" Lydia called as she and Allison waited by a store, impatiently tapping their feet.

* * *

Five shirts and a painful argument between Lydia and the cashier about the selection of pants, did Stiles think it was safe to assume that she was satisfied with his outfit.

"Oh my gosh I love it!" Allison said enthusiastically, marveling at Stiles while Lydia looked proud of herself. Stiles did a full one 180 for Allison. He was wearing a simple wife beater with a black sleeveless denim jacket and red and black plaid shorts.

"I can't believe you let him keep the plaid." Allison said in disbelief. Lydia shrugged, ignoring the grin on Stiles face.

"Where's your model?" Lydia asked, effectively changing the subject. Stiles didn't have to look far as Derek emerged from the dressing room next to Stiles'.

Again, Stiles wanted to cry at the sexy sight of Derek who was wearing a black tee with blue jeans. Ok! Doesn't sound like much cause it wasn't, but it was the size too small shirt that really had Stiles going. The way Derek's muscles strained against the fabric made Stiles want to jump the man then and there.

Stiles sent Allison the most loving look ever, which she received, giving Stiles a smug smile. God, Stiles loved that women.

"You look nice." Derek said, looking as if he wanted to say something more as he looked intently at Stiles. Stiles fought a threatening blush as he nodded his head, trying to not to think too hard.

"So do you." You look fucking hot! Stiles thought loudly as he unwillingly tore his eye away from Derek's body to look him in the eyes.

"Well, hurry up and get changed so we can ring them up." Lydia interjected hastily. Stiles gave Derek a look that was returned with an understanding one, their little telepathic communication going unnoticed by the girls as they moved to their respective changing rooms.

After an awkward silence at the cashier desk, Lydia just had to fight with the workers, they left the store only to end up in the food court again, because after three hours, Stiles was starving.

Allison had to leave because of a Scott-related reason leaving Lydia to be Stiles' last line of defense from being exposed to bio hazard that was Derek. Because at this point, Stiles was faintly sure he was going to die because of that beautiful man.

The whole time Stiles was trying to enjoy his eggroll, Lydia kept bugging him with pointed jabs in the ribs and weird eye gestures to Derek who was fiddling with his phone.

"Derek? Could you go get me another refill?" Lydia asked. Derek nodded with a smile before getting up, styrofoam cup in hand.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to get up and leave before Derek comes back and you're going to lie and say that I had an emergency at home. You will not, have awkward silence and instead start a conversation, flirt a little if you have to, but don't fuck it up." Lydia said, glaring at Stiles. Stiles felt his eyes widen as he processed what she was saying.

"But-"

"No. No buts. You're doing what I said or so help me god, I'll test out my new nut cracker on your balls. Got it?" Lydia threatened, that crazy look in her eyes. Stiles nodded, because he cherished his manhood's companions.

"Good. Bye Stiles." Lydia said it so sweetly, Stiles wondered if she was bipolar.

"Where's Lydia going?" Stiles turned to look at a confused Derek, chest beating fast.

"She had a family emergency and had to go.." Stiles trailed. Derek nodded his head as he took his seat from across Stiles. It was getting silent and awkward, making Stiles panic because Lydia said no awkward silence and hey! Derek was talking.

"So, do you want to tell me what was going on with you for the last three days? I mean you don't have to-"

"I was just... having... some boyfriend issues..." Stiles trailed, the lie slipping of his tongue. Derek's face went from worried to puzzled as he leaned back in his chair, hand sliding off the table. Stiles isn't sure why he said that, he hasn't had a boyfriend in three months. His brain possibly couldn't supply him with a better lie, letting something as stupid as that slip out.

"Oh... Is everything alright?" Derek asked, voice sounding bland, his face not showing a shred of concern for Stiles' imaginary relationship issues.

"Yeah, just fine." Stiles said, nodding his head as things became seemingly awkward. Derek gave a curt nod before checking his phone as he stood.

"It's getting late. I should probably leave. See ya Stiles." Derek said, leaving before Stiles could say anything.

Later Stiles would call himself an idiot over and over as he tried to unsuccessfully suffocate himself.


End file.
